


Jackass Ghost Boy (KH/FF)

by CoolStar69



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, ghost - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: You were considered as a crazy ghost girl back in your old town which you hated with a burning passion but not as much as its people they all were freaking assholes that you couldn't stand so when your parents told you about the move you were mooore than happy to leave that shit hole and start over fresh in a new town filled with  new and hopefully better people but later you meet a rather interesting character how will things turn out?





	1. Not Crazy After All

**I got the idea for this by this gem here >**  
[www.wattpad.com/130636899-what-i...](https://www.wattpad.com/130636899-what-if-kh-ff-had-facebook-ii-~-vanitasghost)  
Yup another new story that I am starting up but I was inspired when I read XNightThinkerX'Facebook story which has some pretty darn funny stuff going on in it in  my opinion so go check it out.   
This is not going to be updated a lot well at least I don’t think I will, this is a side story my main story  is Fantasy Kingdom Online so this and other side stories will only be updated when I can’t think of anything else to write for Fantasy Kingdom Online.   
That is all enjoy   
____________   
You sat in the back seat with your brothers bored out of your mind has your parents argued on rather or not they were heading the right way to your new home which you or your brothers weren’t rebelliously against unlike the usual cliché child in practically almost anything that involves the parents moving their kid(s) to a new place but then again it could be because you weren’t really liked much back in your old home town not that you cared since you didn’t like any of them either which is actually another cliché too but whatever, some things in life are.   
  
Anyway the reason you didn’t give a fuck about anyone there is due to them thinking that you’re a weirdo and why do they think that you may ask? Well all because a long time ago a little 5 year old was hit by a car so she was taken to the hospital when she came too, she saw her DEAD grandmother and it went down something like this.   
  
“Grandma?” A  confused five year old stuck out her hand to touch the floating old lady and it went right threw her.   
  
“Grandma you’re a-a-a ghost” The now shocked little girl stated as she reeled her hand back and brought it to her chest.   
  
“Well no shit that’s what happens when you die” Still the same old sarcastic grandma you knew and…… occasionally loved.   
  
“But I thought that when you died you go to….Heaven?” You weren’t too sure on that I mean you think that’s the place's name since that's what the always old shouting guy called it but honestly you tuned out every now and then so you bearly catch whatever’s he or anyone at that place says…..Maybe you should pay attention more.   
  
“Nah that place is for pansy so I took a pass, now I am a little confused as to what in the hell brings you here besides the obvious injuries” She did what looked like she was sitting down on your hospital bed but she was merely hovering slightly above it so as to look like she was sitting down.   
  
“I ran across the street and got hit by a car”   
  
“Why in the hell would you go and do that? ” She tried slapping you upside the head but it only went threw it instead. “Shit I can’t even smack you upside the head being dead sucks”   
  
“It’s not like I wanted to get hit by a car” You tilted your head down. “I just wanted to go play with my cousins but I guess I forgot to look both ways before crossing”   
  
“Well next time make sure to look both ways dipshit” She shook her head.    
  
“I will Grandma getting hit by a car isn’t very fun”  She rolled her eyes.   
  
“No shit”   
  
“Grandma wi-will I ever see you again?”  You looked to her with hope filled eyes.  
  
“God I hope not” You felt very sadden when she said that.   
  
“Well not too soon at least you still have a very long life ahead of you….. Just as long as you don’t go jumping in front of cars obviously or anything else that will get you killed, I want you to grow into a fine feisty young lady such as myself and find a way of life that makes you happy okay?” You started tearing up as you nodded your head.   
  
“Hey don’t go crying now especially for a silly thing such as this ” She sighed as she looked over at something.   
  
“I have to go but before I do there’s something I want you to do for me” You waited for what she wanted to tell you.   
  
“I want you to stay away from hospital I know that it might seem like a strange thing to ask but I need you to do that and also when you get home go into the attck there’s an old box with my name on it and in it is a necklace I want you to have…O…k…ay…?. ” Her words cracked up as she started fading away, where too you don’t know but you hoped that wherever it was she was happy and with grandpa.   
  
When you finally left the hospital you did exactly as she said and found the necklace and also tried to avoid hospital which seemed easy enough so all should have been smooth sailing right? Well wrong why? Cause stupid little you just had to go and open your mouth about seeing your dead Grandmother.   
All so you could shut that dipshit in your class mouth because he said something about ghost that you can’t even remember now but you do know that you took offense to it since your Grandmother being a ghost and all so you both argued.   
You said that he didn’t know what he was talking about and one thing lead to another and all of a sudden you were known as ghost girl or Looney tones and a bunch of other things, even as you got older the asshole still picked on you for it along with everyone else, there wasn’t a single moment you could have in peace without someone saying something about ghosts.   
  
So you were happy to being leaving that shit hole town and it’s asshole of a population, you just hope that this new place will be a whole lot better which is why you won’t do anything to make them think of you as weird in anyway….. That is if you actually fucking get there I mean my god why don’t they fucking check Google maps? How hard is it to open your phone type the stupid location then boom follow the directions.    
  
“I’m telling you the map says left” Your mother argued.   
  
“And I’m telling you that I don’t need to take a left for two more hours” The father argued back.   
  
Oh fuck this I’m taking a nap, you tapped your brother who was also bored out of his mind on the shoulder. “Hey wake me up when we get there or if they run into the Texas chainsaw massacre guy I want to at least be awake before I die a brutal death” He nodded his head as you tried to get into a comfy sleeping position.   
  
When you did it was off to lala land. “Hey,hey drool queen wake up” Your eyes slowly opened due to your brother shaking you.   
  
“What?” You blinked a few times.   
  
“We’re here” You looked around still very sleepy before getting out of the car.   
  
“So what do you think? ” Your parents asked referring to the new house, the three of you looked it over before saying that it was nice looking from what you could see of it since it was pretty dark out.   
  
Your brother gently elbow you causing you to look at him. “What?”   
  
“On the left side of our house there is a boy looking at us from his window” When you turned your head to look he quickly ducked down.   
  
“Weird I hope that he isn’t one of those spies on you all of the time neighbors” Your brother replied with a dido.   
  
“Well are you two just going to stand there or are you going to help us bring this stuff in?” You thought about saying something sarcastic but you were a little too tired so you passed and just went on and help moved everything in.   
  
When you guys were done you totally collapsed not really caring what you were sleeping on and by the time morning came your parents woke you up so you and your brothers can hurry on to school.    
  
As your parents were getting ready to drop you off your dad forgot something so you and your brothers have to wait while he goes and get it.   
  
While waiting you saw the boy that was watching you guys move in, he had brown spiky hair and blue eyes (which were pretty) he was rushing off on to his bike with his shirt looking like a complete mess, it looked like he caught a glimpse of you staring at him which normally you would have looked away but since he was watching you last night you figured that made you even.   
  
Finally your dad got whatever it was he couldn’t possibly leave him without and drove you off to your new school.   
  
‘Okay new school, time to not look like a weirdo, I don’t really care if I make friends or not just that I don’t make any enemies which kinda seems like a given really'   
  
You walked into school with your brother (B/N1) The other one didn’t go to this one yet since he’s still has a year to go before he’s in the same school as the two of you and as you walked down the halls together you tried to find the damn principles office, the two of you had to ask a couple of students til you finally found it when you walked in you swore you had the world’s hottest principal ever.   
  
Principal Cid Raines, you almost thought about picturing yourself with his last name but that probably would have been weird…….For now at least.    
  
You were almost sad to leave his presence but you got what you needed so there was no further reason to be there than to stare Into his beautiful blue eyes so not to looked like a love struck schoolgirl(which technically you are) you and your brother left trying to find your classes which you did but you weren’t sure about your brother though since you both went your separate ways awhile back.   
  
As you gathered up the courage to enter the classroom you took ahold of the door knob and entered the classroom the teacher did the usual thing they always do to the new kid make them talk to people well fellow classmates but still count as people which you did and now get to sit in your seat yay.   
  
Which was next to your neighbor……Weird, you sat down and tried to listen to the teacher buuuuut you started to blink him out til you heard the person in the seat in front of you say something that caught your interest.   
  
“Hey remember that dare? The one with Guy going into the old school building?” The person they were talking to replied back with a yeah.   
  
“Well I got him to finally tell me what he saw and he said it was a ghost” Ghost oh shit no don’t get drawn back into this shit again.   
  
“What no way he actually saw a ghost?” Why are you still listening?   
  
“Well not really he just saw a bunch of things move” See probably wasn’t a real ghost so stop listening.   
  
“That could be anything” See even this person thinks that.   
  
“Yeah but I know Guy if he said it was a ghost than it was a ghost” Stop . Fucking . Listening.  To. This. Bullcrap.   
  
“Whatever” Finally they shutted up and awhile later class was over and just as you were packing up you felt a tap on your shoulder.   
  
It was the window boy, wonder what he wants? “Yeah?”  
  
“I thought that since you were new and all you might like someone to show you around” You considered it since you do need to know the lay of the land and what better way to learn it than to have a local show you around  your priso- I mean school grounds.   
  
“Sure” He smiled brightly as he stuck out his hand.   
  
“My name’s Sora Weaver” You took it as not to seem rude to the possibly nice window watcher.   
  
“I would say mines but you probably already know it” He nodded.   
  
“Yeah, ready for me to show you around? ” You told him yes and he got to it, turns out you have a few classes with him which could be really nice or really bad all depends as you walked by one of the windows you saw an old building not too far.   
  
‘Doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that’s the old school building’ Which you are totally not going into At. All.   
  
“Hey you okay?” Shit you must have stopped and when he saw what you were looking at his facial expression changed slightly before going back to usual.   
  
“Yeah I’m fine” You walked to his side as he continued to show you around til finally you now learned your way around this place.   
  
“Later I want to introduce you to a few of my friends if that’s okay?” Possible friends or enemies who knows but either way you were going in hopes that it was the first part.         
  
“Sure” You noticed a chain around his neck but couldn’t see what it belonged to since it was tucked under his shirt, sure wear the shirt messily untucked but the chain that might look like a pretty neat necklace tuck inside away from prying eyes.   
    
A little time skip later you meet his friends, a red head chick named Kairi a sliver hair boy named Riku two twins with similar hair styles but to the opposite side and one of them had a darker shade and their names were Roxas and Ventus Rhodes.   
  
And a bunch of other people gosh how many friends does one person have? is this the usual number? Or is Sora really popular? Or has years of not having friends effected you more than you thought? Cause all you thought that you got from it was insecurity problems and sarcasm lots and lots of sarcasm but with a tiny bit of self-hate just for the heck of it.   
  
You talked too some them and they seemed nice so far since they weren’t giving any judging side glances no rude remark, all seem fine which was nice for a change, you just might get use to this……Eventually.   
  
When that was done it just now occurred to you that (B/N1) totally slipped from your mind but before you started to panic you saw him hanging out with a spiky red hair guy…. Huh people in this town must really like spiky hair.   
  
He looked like he was having fun talking to him so you went on to your next class til finally what you’ve been waiting for since you first got here to happen had happen school was over and your dad will show up some time soon to pick you and your brother up from school but as you were walking out of the school doors you couldn’t help but look over at that old building.   
  
The need to go over there was just too damn strong causing you to slowly start to walkinv over there til you heard someone calling your name.   
  
“Huh?” You saw Sora waving to you.   
  
“Wanna go home together since we are neighbors afterall” He asked as he sat on his bike.   
  
“Uh maybe next time my dad’s supposed to be picking me and my brother up today”   
  
“Okay cya”  He rode off and once he was out of sight you rushed towards the old building while questioning what the hell was wrong with you at the same time.   
  
When you got there you passed all the warning signs on keeping out and opened the door which thankfully wasn’t lock, guess they really didn’t want people keeping out then.   
      
Walking down the dark hall you kept your eyes open for anything that might be in any way related to a ghost but after some time you didn’t really see anything that looked like ghost activity which left you feeling pretty stupid with yourself so you turned around but when you did you saw a spiky black haired boy resembling Sora holding a dead rat up in the air.   
“You’re gonna wash your hands after touching that right? ” You said to him with a pretty dull look on your face.   
His face held a look of shock. “Wait a fucking second why aren’t you screaming?” You looked at him confused.   
“Is a dead rat supposed to make me scream in terror?” You asked wondering if he really thought that holding a dead rat would make you run for the hills screaming bloody murder.   
“No but a dead flying rat is”   
“Buuut it’s not flying you're just holding it” You drawed out the but.   
  
“That’s not how it's supposed to look or how anyone usually reacts to this which means that you can actually fucking see me but how? ” He dropped the rat.   
  
“Uh with these neat thing on my face I like to call eyes it’s pretty catchy so I think it might catch on” You replied to him sarcastically which you got a glare in return for.    
  
“Something must be wrong unless this is Halloween, no no it can’t be that so then what is it that's allowing you to see me?” He started floating back and forth. Wait floating? You glance down and rubbed your eyes making sure that you are really seeing this once you were sure.   
  
You tried looking around for anything that could be allowing him to do that which he noticed and gave you a questioning look.   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
“How are you floating?” You asked while still continuing to look for the source.   
  
“Pretty sure it’s because I’m a ghost but who knows really ” That was probably his way of getting back at you for your earlier sarcastic remark.   
  
“You’re reeeeeeeally a ghost like no lying or sick prank?” Why even bother asking that? If it really is a prank than he’s obviously going to say yes anyway.   
  
“Last time I checked I was” You totally were starting to have a moment sort of like fan-girling with the jumping up and down as you squealed which caused him to look at you even more like a crazy person.   
  
“Whhhhy are you doing that?” He floated away from you which was understandable other way around you would have done the same.   
  
“Cause to me this proves that I’m not crazy that ghost are real that-” He stopped you before you could say anymore.   
  
“Yeah I think I get it already” He was a bit annoyed.   
  
“I don’t think I’ve seen you around so you must be that new girl I’ve heard about” He said dully.   
  
“Heard about from who? Other ghost….There aren’t other ghost here are they?” You looked around trying to spot them.  
  
“No and never mind where I heard it all that matters is I did” He crossed his arms.  
  
“Can I ask why you look like a ghost punk version of Sora?” He looked at you but didn’t really have much emotion in the gaze like they were kinda dull compared to the other time you looked into his eyes so why are they like this now? Was it something you said?   
“Maybe I look like a punk ghost version of Sora cause I am” He got into a lay back like position.   
  
“I don’t follow” You said confused.  
  
“Oh for fuck sakes I’m his twin only way handsomer obviously”  Your eyebrowsfrowned in disagreement.  
  
“I don’t know with his eyes I'd say he has you beat”  You thought back to how beautiful they looked.  
  
“Piff yeah right" Before you could say anything else you got a phone call from your father wondering where were you.   
  
“Oh I had to use the bathroom be right there” You lied as you hung up and was about to rush off but was stopped by the ghost boy grabbing your hand.   
  
“ Where are you going?” Why would he care a few seconds ago he was getting annoyed with you.   
  
“Home my dad is here to pick me up” He slowly let go.   
  
“Oh whatever but before you go don’t tell anyone you saw me like actually saw me other than that you can say whatever you want”  He looked at little panicked when he told you not to mention actually seeing him.  
  
“Piff as if I’m going to go through that shit again sorry but this time I’m keeping my mouth shut” You said as you rushed outside not hearing him call to you.   
  
“What does she mean this time?” He wondered as he floated to the window and watched as your father drove away before he went to go roam the halls out of boredom.  "God being dead sucks"

~With you~   
I knew it I fucking knew no more will I try to force myself to believe Grandma never visited me that night no more no more, no more you thought while you sat in your room and grabbed the necklace that your ghost Grandma gave you all those years ago.   
  
‘Grandma I finally don’t have to convince myself that I was just crazy cause now I finally know I’m not’ You could feel tears starting to well up in your eyes before you quickly wiped them away.   
  
“Tomorrow when school’s over I’m going to go back and visit him, who knows what I might learn from him” You laid down and grabbed some shut eye.   
  
**__________**  
Okay this was probably kinda lame and definitely rushed so hopefully when ever I get to work on the second chapter it won’t be as rushed or lame.   
Til next time folks  


	2. Not My Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just ain't going right today for you.

Should I keep the name Jackass Ghost Boy or should I change it to something else?  
Let me know in the comments.  
Also help me think of a better chapter title  
____________   
You got up from the bed as you rushed to do your daily morning routine before getting dressed and fixing yourself some breakfast, Your mom, dad and brother were already up while the other was still sleeping which is usual since he’s always the last to wake and is usually never in a good mood either so no one really bothers him unless to wake him up for school or until he’s fully awake and right now your dad was the one going to wake him.

You quickly munched down your breakfast before running off to the door shouting to your parents that you’ll ride your bike to school, pedaling there as fast as you could you parked your bike before heading to class.

And again you didn’t pay much attention to what the teacher was saying as you thought about heading to visiting ghost boy since you didn’t get up as early as you would have liked in order to visit him before school so all that rushing for nothing.

You glanced over to Sora as he looked bored out of his mind as well, he must have felt your staring as he looked over at you and waved slightly to which you wave back to only the teacher caught you.

“Have something you wish to say miss  (L/N)?” He stared at you awaiting your reply, which was only a shake from the head as you knew if you opened your mouth something sarcastic would only come out.

“Good then please do try to pay attention would hate for you to fall behind and embarrass yourself all because you waved to your little crush” Which was exactly what he was doing to you already.

You moved back in your seat as you felt everyone’s stares while he what back to teaching and after long minutes of feeling judging glances the class had ended and you quickly packed your things  before rushing out of the classroom only to stop when Sora’s voice called out to you.

“Hey wait” He rushed slightly towards your side. “Wanna head to class together?”  Staring into his blue eyes you found it hard to say no.

“Sure” You smiled just a tiny bit has you both walked together.  
“Sorry for kinda getting you in trouble” He looked a bit sad about that.

“Don’t worry about that, it’s my fault really I should have been careful when waving back” You stuck your hands in your pockets.

“Yeah but still if I hadn’t have waved it wouldn’t have happened in the first place”  

“Then I would have gotten busted for something else trust me it happens”  Which was true you tend to get in trouble for one thing or another in class but most of it was because of asshole classmates.

“Really? Same here, most of it’s for falling asleep during class though” 

“Well if they didn’t want you to fall asleep then they should make it less boring” You jokingly said.

“Yeah” He beamed a smile in agreement, you guys would have spoken more if you hadn’t arrived to your next class, heading inside you took your seats only this time your’s wasn’t next to Sora’s but to some other kid with light brown hair and matching eyes who would look over at the old building now and then clearly creep out.

Class then started and took its sweet time ending before lunch rolled around, screaming with joy mentally you made a mad dash completely forgetting your stuff as you exit the school and went to the old building instead of the cafeteria. 

Bursting through the old doors you shouted out for ghost boy rushing down the halls. 

“Hey ghost dude” You only stopped your running when he came down from above you, looking dull. 

“What the fuck are you doing back here?” He asked with a blink look.

“I wanted to see you again” You said excitedly.

“Why?”  He asked to what you considered to be the most stupidest question in the world.

“Uh why? Mmm let me think uh because you are a fucking ghost who wouldn’t want to see that a couple of times more?” You stated it as if it were fact.

“I don’t know sane people, most of the people I scare never come back a second time” 

“Well yoooou didn’t scare me remember?  And I guess I’m not most people since I can actually see you which makes me wonder why I can?” You had a thoughtful look.

“Who cares?” He shrugs.

“You did yesterday, made a pretty big deal of it as well”  You crossed your arms.

“Don’t recall me doing something like that but whatever believe what you want” He was about to float away.

“Wait!” He stopped. 

“What?” He raised his brow.

“Come on I just got here, let’s talk” You asked hopefully.

“Why would I want to talk to you?” He turned to face you with arms crossed. 

“Well for one I’m the only one you can talk too and two I don’t think dead people have anything better to do but then again I’m not dead so I could be wrong” You shrugged. 

“Fine they usually come when school is over anyway” He floated back down to you as you raised a eyebrow in confusion.  
“They? They who” Your confused tone quickly turned into one of excitement when a thought popped into your mind. “Do you mean other ghost?” 

“No dipshit there are no other ghost well at least not here, I’m referring to the other dipshits in that school every now and then a dumbass such as yourself comes in here in hopes of seeing some scary ghost shit” He smirked rather evilly. “And I make sure to deliver” 

You frowned a bit at the being called a dumbass part before brushing it off. “Well Isn’t that kind of you, anyway I have a few questions I  want to ask you”

“Shoot” He laid on his back in the air lazily awaiting your questions.

“What’s it like being dead?” You asked your first question.

“Boring” He dully answered not sparring you a single glance.

“How did you die?”

“Don’t know, awesomely I bet” Cue eye roll from you.

“Was there a bright light” He scoffed.

“No” You wondered why there wasn’t but didn’t bother asking.

“Have you seen other ghost” He sighed.

“No I haven’t seen other ghost” Sounding slightly annoyed by the question you chose to leave out the question under it and skip to the next one.

“What do you usually do when you aren’t being visited by others” It took him awhile to answer so you frowned and asked again.  
“Float around, not much to do when you’re dead”

“Really you don’t go outside or anything?”

“I can’t I’m bound to this building any attempts to leave just starts me back inside unless it’s Halloween for some reason”

“Then what do you do then?” He finally looked at you though it was just a quick glance.

“Nothing” You looked at him questioningly.

“Nothing…….Really? The one time of the year you get freedom from this place and you do nothing with it?” You asked unconvinced of his answer.

“Yu*p*” He said popping the p.

“Okay  next question”

“What did you do before you died?”

“I was a mob boss” You sighed.

“Be serious” 

“I was a fucking student whattya think?”

“I meant like what were your hobbies? Your interests?”

“I liked gaming and riding my motorcycle” You mmm.

“What kind of games did you play and on what system?” He looked at you this time with his head turned.

“Is there a point to your questions?” You nodded.

“I wanted to know what kind of person you were in hopes of figuring out a few things”

“Like what?” Just as you were about to answer your phone alarm went off signaling you that lunch was over.

“Shit lunch is over cya after school then” You got up and rushed off again.

“Please don’t” You heard him shout but pretend not too.

As you rushed towards your next class you saw Sora waiting outside for you with your bag in his hand, slowing  down you had a confused look.

“You left these in class earlier as you rushed off” He answered as he guessed what you were thinking.

“Oh thanks, I didn’t even notice” You rubbed the back of your neck feeling slightly embarrassed forgetting your bag.

“Which by the way were did you run off to? I didn’t see you in the cafeteria” You tried to think of what to tell him but was stopped when the teacher interrupted you.

“Are you two just going to stand out there all day or will come in and take a seat?” They said in a much nicer tone than the last teacher.

“Oh right of course” You thankfully accepted this interruption as you went to your seat and Sora followed quickly behind.

Nothing really interesting happened during each class so when school was finally over you exited and went straight to the old building but just as you were about to open the doors two students rushed out, knocking into you causing the three of you to fall down the stairs.

“Ow” You said as you rubbed your head.

“Sorry, here let me help you up” You took the person who knocked you down in the first place hand before looking at them and saw.

_______________   
Clifthanger   


	3. Plans For Saturday

“Sorry, here let me help you up” You took the person who knocked you down in the first place hand before looking at them and saw that it was a tanned skin boy with blonde hair and gray eyes, next to him is a girl with blues eyes and blonde hair as well that was tied into pigtails.

“Thanks but why were you two running?” You asked though you knew damn well why.

The boy’s eyes widen. “I saw a ghost”

“Really? You really saw him” Yours widen in excitement at the thought of someone else seeing him.

“Well I didn’t see it per se but I did see a couple of things move and a dead rat came flying at me” You turned to the girl.

“Did you see any of this?” She shook her head.

“No Vaan and I got separated, I spent the most part looking for him” You sighed in disappointment.

“Wait, you came here to see ghost activity as well right?” The boy now known as Vaan asked as he looked at you.

“Uh yeah, you see I’m kinda new here so when I heard about this place being haunted I just had to see for myself” He perked up a bit.

“You are the new girl?” You nodded.

“Yup that’s me”    
“Cool we don’t get many newbies surprised I didn’t noticed you were new” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess that I was more freaked out then I thought anyway you should not go in there, it’s super scary” The girl check her watch.

“Vaan we better get going before we’re late” He nodded to her.

“Well we got to go c’ya around new girl” The two ran off as you waved to them til they were out of sight.

“And their gone” You opened the doors and went inside, you would call out to the ghost boy every now and then as you searched the halls for him traveling over unaware to the more darker area you felt someone yank you back rather harshly by the arm.

“Ow, what the fuck” You turned to glare at him which he returned.

“Don’t go over there” He warned.

“Why not?” You raised a brow.

“Cause it’s fucking dangerous but if you have a death wish then by all means fill it but jus. not. Here, I don’t want to be stuck with you” He floated back.

“Are you saying that wherever you die, your soul is forever bound to the place?”

“It’s the conclusion I came too and I thought I told you not to come back?”   He glared.

“No you didn’t” You shook your head.

“Well since we’re on the subject..” You caught to what he was hinting at but still made no attempt to leave. 

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” when he moved a certain way you noticed he had a necklace that was curved in a nine-ish like way with some blade like points to it.

You narrowed your eyes when you noticed that the chain looked similar to Sora’s, Vanitas catching you staring at it made him tucked it in his shirt.  
“You ashamed of your necklace or something?” 

“No, I just don’t like it being stared at” He looked at you blankly.

“Okay well I still have more questions for you” He groaned. 

“Seriously those weren’t the last ones” You shook your head.

“Nope, now on with the questions” You sat down criss-cross.

“Would you appear on camera?” He shook his head.

“No” You crossed that off.

“Can people hear your voice on recording?”

“No” Crossed.

“Huh” He raised his brow.

“What?” You  sheepishly held up your pad.

“I guess I’m out of questions” You felt stupid that there were only two questions unanswered from last time could have sworn there was more though.

“Good then you can leave” You tried not to let his need to get rid of you, bother you since you can’t really say that you probably wouldn’t have done the same if you were a ghost and some kid just wouldn’t stop asking you questions.

“Alright then I’ll be back again tomorrow but this time with some things” He slugged over a bit.  
“You’re still coming back even on a Saturday?” 

“When are you going to realize that meeting a ghost again is a real big thing for me so I won’t let this opportunity go by” You noticed that this does seem a bit out of character for you since usually Saturdays are your stay at home and avoid the world days actually everyday was like that to you, your old home town sucked and so did it’s people but this one doesn’t seem so bad maybe it’s because of Sora or maybe because of ghost boy here though he is a bit of a jackass but maybe keeping yourself locked up in your room doesn’t have to be the norm for you now or is it too soon to be thinking that? Eh who cares.

“Fine whatever just be careful as to not be seen okay? If others see you hanging out in here they might start too and I don’t want that”  
   
“Trust me I don’t want that either, it would make my question asking hard if not impossible to do” Not too mention if you were caught you would be known as the creepy talks to herself girl, yeah that’s not going to happen.

“Well I’ve gotta go c’ya” You waved as you walked out the door and over to your bike and unlocking it before hopping on and heading home.

“Where were you?” Your brother  (B/N1) asked with crossed arms.

“Exploring the town” He narrowed his eyes.

“And just what did you find in your little town exploring?” You tried to think of something to say.

“I saw a video game store and from that I spent most of it looking for a specific game to mentally complaining on the lack of said game not being there” You weren’t lying you did see a game store on the way back but you didn’t actually go in.

“Then what about when lunch rolled around your friend, the window boy didn’t said you rushed out of class and didn’t show up til your next class began and I checked the bathrooms so I know you didn’t go there” You frowned a bit but not from anger or thing close to that but of confusion.

“You went into the girls bathroom?” His eyes widen before turning back to normal as he shook his head at you.

“No stupid I asked this blonde hair girl if she could check to see if you were in there and you weren’t so where were you?” 

“I went outside for a bit I’m not sure if Sora told you but one of my classes wasn’t really the best so I wanted fresh air”  He hummed as he backed off a bit.

“Okay just try not to disappear like that again if you do at least tell me where you're going or something k?”  
   
“Yeah, sure” He nodded.

“Good, Mom’s here but dad’s working a bit today” He headed off to his room to play games.

Maybe it was a good thing you only had two questions left if you had been out later and didn’t inform them you would have gotten such an earful from the two. 

Going to your room you gathered a bunch of stuff you will need for tomorrow a camera, you did think of just using your phone but decided that your camera would be better. 

After packing everything you went to play some video games before your dad does show up and dinner is ready. 

“Hey” You lifted your head from your game and went over to your window and saw Sora by his calling out to you.

“Yeah?” 

“Where were you when school was over? I was hoping we could ride home together but all that was in the lot was your bike”  

“I remembered that I left something in my locker so I doubled back”  You honestly hope that he brought that.

“Oh okay.. Hey maybe we should give each other our numbers so I decided have to wait til you show up home to talk”  You nodded.

“Sure, one sec” You went over by your desk and grabbed your phone.

“Okay What’s your number?” He listed the numbers as you dialed them in then called him.

“Cool, hold still please” He held his phone towards you as a quick flash went off.

“Alright now you” You took your pic of him then set it as his caller ID pic.

“_____ come down dinners ready” You shouted back to her letting her know you were on your way as you quickly turned back to Sora.

“Gotta go c’ya” You quickly waved then rushed down stairs to the dining area and took your seat, your dad was at the table guess you didn’t hear him show up after you finished and brushed your teeth you went back to your room. 

Moving your phone off of your bed so you could lay down you noticed Sora sent you a text and it read.

From Sora.  
If you like tomorrow I could show you around the town, if you aren’t already busy of course.

 

‘Tomorrow is when I check out this stuff on ghost boy… speaking of which I should really get his name later’ You thought about how to arrange your plans so you can get that tour and visit Ghost boy Saturday but you just don’t know how long either would take since both might last the whole day you deiced that you might just have to pick one first and if you have time try to meet up with the other but which one’s first?  
Sora? Or Ghost boy? You’ll just have to make up your mind tomorrow right now you’ll sleep on it.

 

_______________   
   So who do you guys want?  
Sora? Or Vanitas?   
Let me know in the comments.  
Also sorry if this kinda seemed like it was all over the place.


	4. Saturday Arrives

**Vanitas has won the voting.**

**__________**  
When Saturday morning came and you had made up your mind and texted Sora telling him that you would take the tour some other time, you grabbed the bag that was filled with stuff you wanted to try out on ghost boy but you didn't want your parents or brothers to see it so you waited for them to leave or enter another room for you to have an opening on leaving unseen which didn't take long for (B/n1) to go out for a jog while (B/n2) went to his room to watch youtube vids (you can guess who is the more active one in the family), your mother was doing dishes and your dad was helping perfect opportunity to go.

Carefully you booked it for the front door and once there you shouted that you were going out and left before they could get a word in, hopping on your bike you rode off and right pass Sora's house just as he himself was exiting unknown to you since your mind was to busy focusing on other matters.

During your ride there you passed by quite a few towns people most notably was a trio, a blonde hair dude in a beanie, a chick with gray-ish sliver hair and a tan brunette teen.

Blondie was shouted at you for speeding since you kind of did almost crash into him but thankfully you didn't but you still understood as to why he was pissed.

Arriving at the abandoned building you parked and locked up the bike before walking to the front doors while being careful since you didn't want yesterday's incident to happen again, as you opened the doors (seriously surprised that they don't bother locking it) you walked in with the bag still in hand and walked around looking for him.

Opening and closing doors to rooms you didn't find him in you slightly wondered about the story behind this place why was it abandoned? How long was it abandoned? How long has ghosty haunted it? And many other stuff.

"Hello? Where are yo-"

"Right behind you" You jumped a bit as a slight yelp left your lips when his voice just appeared out of nowhere from behind you.

"Jesus, why would you do that" You glared as you placed your hand over your fast beaten heart while he stared at you with a smirk.

"Cause it's funny" You rolled your eyes at his reply and shook your head.

"Right any-who I brought some things I want to try out" He rolled his eyes in annoyance that you still wanted to bother him.  
  
"Yeah like what?" He leaned over so he could look but you jerked it out of view before pulling out a camcorder, once he saw it he sighed.

"Really? I already told you that it wouldn't work remember?" He tapped his head before having this weird look at his action, why? You don't really know but you went on anyway to explain your reason on still wanting to try.

"I don't know how you're so sure on this but I started wondering why and it came to me" He looked at you waiting for you to continue but you wanted to wait for that pause for dramatic effect to kick in for you and when it did you started up again just as he looked like he was about to say something in an angry tone.

"Maybe others can't see it but I can like I can see you now" He slightly raised a brow.

"Oh wow what a discovery" He said sarcastically.

"So you already know of this then?" He crossed his arms.

"I know that I can see my own self in a recording but other's can't" He waved his hand a bit when he came to the other's can't part.

"How do you know these things" He looked away.

"Someone came here and tried once" You raised a brow in curiosity.

"Who?" His eyes had a quick flicker in them but it was too quick to tell the what emotion it was exactly since he quickly give you his back.

"No one important, they just heard the place was haunted and brought a recorder to check it out with" He explained still with his back to you.

You walked around to see his face before asking the next question, you wanted to see what reaction his face would give off properly. "What happened?" You noticed his expression got slightly angry with another emotion mixed in with it.... Sadness maybe?

"Nothing, nothing happened like usual they didn't hear or see me" he hunched over slightly as his expression deepened. "I had wasted all my energy that day so I couldn't move anything to get their attention, I- " He stopped himself from continuing as he straighten up a bit.

"But I guess it was better that way, it's one thing to frighten some idiot teens since that's what they come here for anyway but another to get filmed for it" He looked out the window. "I doubt that anyone will believe it anyway so the person would wind up looking stupid or crazy" You stared at him in silence wondering just who was it that tried to film him and was their goal anything more than just trying to capture a ghost on film or something deeper since you feel like there's more to the story than ghosty is letting on but didn't press for it but instead moved on to other things.

"Since you're Sora's twin and all I wanted to know just as to what he knows? You know I gathered that he probably can't see you since he would probably be here all the time like me right? He seemed like that type of person"

"He would be, when I was alive he put up with me no matter how dick-ish I got so I doubt putting up with dead me would be any different"

"Just what were you like?" He side glanced you since he probably didn't feel like turning around.

"I was a dick not much different from now, cause trouble wherever I went, got into fist fights mostly cause I felt like it, smoked, all the typical bad boy shit but since I'm bound here kinda limited to scaring shit-heads and tossing shit around because I'm bored" He sighed.  
"Well maybe next time when I come back I could bring my 3ds or psp for you to borrow, you just got to promise that you will take good care of my babies" You could have sworn that his eyes lit up when he heard you mention your 3ds and psp.

"If it means I won't have to float around doing nothing all damn day long I'll read them fucking bed time stories as I kiss them goodnight" You now had a guess to just how bored he has been with his new display of emotions and you were quite happy with yourself to be the one to get him to show them.

"Alright then it's settled tomorrow I'll bring them over and you can play with them for as long as you like until the battery runs out of course"

"Yes" He did as to what you guess was a jump hard to tell since he's always floating.

"Well I just want a bit of a favor in return if you don't mind" His expression turned back to the usual annoyed look as he looked at you to hear what the favor was.

"I kind of want to film our time together as a diary of sorts, going over all the new things I've learned about you as a ghost" He looked to be thinking it over causing you to cross your fingers and hope that he says yes.

"Fine but if anyone sees it, it's only going to make you look weird" This time you jumped up and down in excitement.

"Don't worry about that since no one's going to see it" He shrugged as you walked over to your bag and pulled out your camera this time.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna take a picture of us starting our adventures together, say cheese" You hovered your arm over his shoulder as to make it look like you actually had it set on him.

"Don't make me regret this" He said as he crossed his arms and stared at the camera.

The flash went off and you quickly checked it out and just like you had hoped he showed up but still looked transparent.

"Sweet" You tried to show him it but he had already moved away so you just put it back into your bag after saving the pic.

'I should probably save the rest of the stuff in the bag for when I film him since I now have permission to' You thought as you zipped it shut.

"That's it?" You nodded.

"I decided to save the rest for later" You playfully winked.

"Oh boy I can't wait" He said with oh so much excitement.

"Well I can't really think of much to do now so I'm gonna head on out see ya" You waved goodbye as you were walking out and over to your bike.

Riding off back home you spotted Sora walking up your house steps, being sure to carefully stop your bike you hopped off and dragged up the lot as you called out to Sora.

He turned around to your voice. "Oh hey" He walked back down the steps and over to you.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you earlier today riding off like a bat out of heck I don't know where though so I wanted to know if everything was okay?"

"Yeah and sorry I canceled on the tour I just remembered that there was something important I had to do"

"It's cool there's always Sunday" You looked away.

"Uh..." You tried to find a way to tell him you were busy then too while trying to not sound like you were blowing him off.

"Or a bunch of other days, just anytime you're free and want to learn your way around town" He rubbed the back of his neck.

You smiled and nodded. "Then I'll keep you posted" You lift up your thumb, he smiled and copied your action before turning around and heading home, you watched him for a bit thinking.

Shaking off the thought you went into your house heading straight for your room and sat on your bed rethinking what you thought outside earlier which was how did ghosty die? Why is he here? If there's a better place why hasn't he passed? All things you wanted to know and more but, you didn't know how to get the answer and that's what ticks you and what will drive you to try much harder to find.

Getting up you went to your computer and looked up ghost shit with hope that it might somehow help you with things.

《Searches: stuff about ghost  
Results:   
My house is haunted!!! *scared face emoji*  
How to deal with ghost  
What to do when your house is haunted   
*50 more sites click to read more* 》 "Oh well this is going to take a while" You said to no one as you got to it.

 **_______________**  
Well that's it for the day hope that you enjoyed and yes I rewrote this.  
I hope that you guys enjoyed and look forward to more JGB  



End file.
